


Non esattamente una riunione di famiglia

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F, Questa storia partecipa alla challange "In vino Veritas" a cura di Fanwriter.it
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: “Mi piace la mensa della scuola” ripete lentamente. Prende a camminare verso la palazzina, prima lentamente e, quando si rende conto che Cassandra inizia a prendere velocità per raggiungerla, inizia a correre. Si aggrappa a un citofono. Inizia a premere un tasto con insistenza, una, due, tre volte e Cassandra le prende il polso, per fermarla, motivo per cui lei scoppia a ridere di nuovo, sempre abbandonando la testa all'indietro. “Mi piaci anche tu” biascica, ridendo. “Mi piaci tantissimo anche tu” ripete, posando una mano sulla mano di Cassandra.[Questa storia partecipa alla challange "In vino veritas" a cura di Fanwriter.it]





	Non esattamente una riunione di famiglia

**Author's Note:**

> Il tutto tratto da una storia vera. Solo che nella storia vera la signora dell'appartamento è scesa a dare un abbraccio alla mia amica. Strano, vero? 
> 
> Ho dovuto usare l'esperienza perché, ugh, sono una brutta persona. Ma amor queste due.

  
  
“… e ho pensato a come…” Stephanie si aggrappa a Cassandra, con un braccio intorno al suo collo. Stava per cadere. È inciampata sui suoi stessi piedi. “Ops” ride la ragazza, tirando indietro la testa. Continua a camminare. Sì guarda intorno. “A come a scuola tutti ti insegnino cose che -a me interessano, lo sai? A me interessano alcune cose che provano a insegnarci. Mi piacciono le ore di -di Inglese, credo, o di Lingue. Mi piace che ci sia una campanella. I corridoi. Mi piace la mensa. Cass. Cassie.” Fa scivolare il braccio via dalle spalle di Cassandra, per prenderle il viso in una mano ed essere sicura di poterla guardare negli occhi. “A me piace la mensa. Lo so che tutti dicono che il cibo della mensa fa schifo, che è immangiabile. Ma, se lo chiedi a me, le Fondazioni Wayne hanno migliorato davvero il cibo nelle scuole di Gotham. Le Fondazioni Wayne hanno davvero migliorato le scuole pubbliche di Gotham. E a me piace la mensa. A me piacciono i tavoli e le sedie. E…”  
  
Cassandra scuote la testa, per liberarsi dalla stretta di Stephanie. Non le piace quando direzionano il suo sguardo. Non le piace quando la costringono a vedere solo qualcosa. E l'alito di Stephanie pizza di tequila. E Coca-Cola. E nachos.   
  
Stephanie inclina la testa, poi continua a camminare al suo fianco, barcollando. “E mi piace. Non -io credo che…” Si blocca, alzando lo sguardo verso un palazzo scuro accanto a loro.   
  
Cassandra si ferma con lei. Stephanie parla tanto. Non smette mai di parlare. Vomita parole. Ma poi, il suo corpo è quello che parla per davvero. E ora è in silenzio. E ora il suo corpo rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo. Sta pensando.   
  
“Mi piace la mensa della scuola” ripete lentamente. Prende a camminare verso la palazzina, prima lentamente e, quando si rende conto che Cassandra inizia a prendere velocità per raggiungerla, inizia a correre. Si aggrappa a un citofono. Inizia a premere un tasto con insistenza, una, due, tre volte e Cassandra le prende il polso, per fermarla, motivo per cui lei scoppia a ridere di nuovo, sempre abbandonando la testa all'indietro. “Mi piaci anche tu” biascica, ridendo. “Mi piaci tantissimo anche tu” ripete, posando una mano sulla mano di Cassandra.   
  
E Cassandra non capisce poi così bene. Aggrotta le sopracciglia. Cerca di seguire il ragionamento. Cerca di non perdere la vera Steph tra tutte quelle parole. Vuole dire qualcos'altro. Non sa che cosa. Qualcos'altro. Sbuffa a pensare che alcune parole significano solo parole.  
  
Non è una cosa importante, per Stephanie, che Cassandra capisca tutto. È una delle cose più tristi che la riguardano. Non importa se le persone capiscono, perché la maggior parte delle persone intorno a lei non si sono sforzate di capirla. Troppo difficile. A Stephanie piace che Cassandra ci provi. Cassandra vorrebbe non dover solo provare a capire. Ma capire e basta. Capire per esserci. Perché è davvero così stanca di non capire e non esserci.   
  
Stephanie riprende a suonare il citofono con molta più forza, gridando: “Papà! Papà rispondi! Rispondi adesso! Papà!” Dà anche un pugno al citofono. “Papà!”   
  
Cassandra lascia andare il suo polso. Stephanie non sembra nemmeno rendersene conto. La palazzina è una come tante a Gotham. Il citofono è uno come tanti. Il cognome della famiglia sul tasto del citofono è uno come tanti. Non sembra esserci un motivazione per la quale Stephanie ora possa pensare di star suonando alla porta di suo padre. Né, parte più importante, esiste la prova che stia effettivamente suona al citofono di suo padre.  
  
Una voce metallica e lontana le risponde con un: “Kyle?” E non sembra essere la voce del papà di Stephanie. Non sembra essere la voce di un uomo che ha derubato e ferito tante persone. Non sembra essere la voce del criminale che Cassandra ha imparato a conoscere dai file di Batman.  
  
Ma questo non ferma Stephanie, che chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo che ancora puzza di tequila. E Bruce ha ragione, pensa Cassandra. Bruce ha ragione quando dice che Stephanie è imprevedibile, che lei segue il suo istinto, un corso di pensieri che è impossibile da capire nella sua interezza. Al di fuori dal combattimento, un po' tutti sono imprevedibili per Cassandra. Stephanie sembra esserlo per tutti. Questo le piace.  
  
Stephanie le sorride. Preme ancora il tasto del citofono, una, due, tre volte, probabilmente solo per dare fastidio. È notte fonda. Le persone dormono, o si svegliano imbambolate. Il citofono che suona è solo   
  
“Kyle!” la rimprovera la voce.   
  
“Vaffanculo papà” risponde Stephanie. “Vaffanculo, hai capito? Perché se vuoi te lo posso anche ripetere. Te lo ripeto? Glielo ripeto?”  
  
Cassandra la osserva con gli occhi sbarrati. Si guarda intorno. Si chiede che cosa dovrebbe fare in questo momento. Stephanie ha bevuto troppo. La persona al citofono non è sicuramente suo padre. Cassandra dovrebbe prendere una decisione, ma non sa quale sia quella giusta.  
  
“Scusa?” chiede la voce.  
  
“Ho detto: vaffanculo papà. Non sapevo fossi anche sordo.” Stephanie posa le spalle contro il muro della palazzina. Sembra essere più lucida di quanto lo sia normalmente, ma ha le orecchie e le gote rosse. Si è tolta la giacca, dicendo di avere freddo, qualche minuto fa. Non sembra volersela rimettere. “Sai perché ti sto mandando a 'fanculo? Vuoi saperlo, perché io non vedo l'ora di dirtelo.”  
  
“Non so chi sia, signorina, ma sono sicura che...”  
  
“Perché a me Cassandra piace decisamente tanto. Piace in quel modo, penso di amarla, addirittura. Ah. E mi ha aperto gli occhi, mi sono... Sai che ti dico? Eh, sì. Cass, sai che dico? 'Fanculo Batman pure.”  
  
Cassandra aggrotta ancora di più le sopracciglia, incrociando le braccia e inclinando la testa come quando deve mutamente dire a Stephanie che non è d'accordo con lei. Quando si sente nella posizione di rimproverarla.   
  
“Sì, sì. 'Fanculo.” Si gira di nuovo verso il citofono, posando il braccio sull'acciaio, come se volesse coprire le sue labbra e le sue parole. È un tentativo inconscio e inutile. Cassandra vede tutto. Sente tutto. E non sa cosa dovrebbe fare. “Perché sai che c'è? Io ci ho sperato di essere abbastanza per te, sai papà? Tipo, non lo so, se sono abbastanza brava, papà la smetterà di essere un idiota e di andare a fare il criminale in giro per la città. O, se odio abbastanza Batman, papà si ricorderà che gli voglio bene e tornerà a casa. O, se fossi stata abbastanza -se non avessi sbagliato, se avessi fatto tutto giusto, magari qui non ci saresti finito. Ma sai? Ho capito. Hai abbassato l'asticella così in basso che chiunque sarebbe stato migliore di te. E io e mamma ti abbiamo dato tutte le possibilità di cui avresti -di cui avevi... di cui -come cazzo si dice?”  
  
“Signorina” inizia la voce. Stephanie sbatte il pugno contro il muro. La voce si zittisce.  
  
“E sai che cosa volevo io? Sai che cosa volevo da te? Niente. Volevo una vita normale. Con un papà normale. Non ne volevo uno bravo. Non ne volevo uno nemmeno eccezionale. Ne volevo uno mediocre, di cui lamentarmi a scuola e che guardasse con me la televisione. Volevo un padre mediocre e tu non mi hai dato nemmeno quello. 'Fanculo papà.” Fa una pausa, torna a guardare Cassandra, poi guarda verso il basso e forse sta perdendo l'equilibrio, perché cerca di appoggiarsi anche con il braccio libero. “E dico 'fanculo Batman pure. Perché a nessuno dei due è importato niente. Perché quando sono un problema mi buttate fuori, neanche fossi un cane che ha fatto la pipì sul tappeto.” Fa una pausa, si morde l'interno delle guance. “Ve la farei la pipì sul tappeto, perché ve lo meritate. Se mi fai entrare magari... E sai perché sono qui adesso? Perché ho capito che il problema non era mio.  
  
“Ho vinto una borsa di studio” annuncia, alzando le braccia, forse per festeggiare. “L'ho vinta e adesso non devo andare in una scuola pubblica di Gotham e adesso -l'ho vinta io, capito? Non tu. Non importava il nome di mio padre, non importa che hai distrutto la nostra famiglia. Le Wayne Enterprises hanno pensato che io sono abbastanza per andare alla Gotham Academy. Io. Coi miei voti, con le mie statistiche e con... qualcos'altro che sicuramente è solo mio, capito? È mio. E andrò in un buon college, perché potrò farlo. Capito? lo potrò fare.  
  
“E c'è una bellissima e forte e stupenda e sensibile e stranamente dolce ragazza che ha scelto me. Non per la mia famiglia. Non perché sono -nel senso, io sono bella. Ti sei perso anche questo. A quanto pare i miei geni sono abbastanza buoni e... oggi mi sono scolata due bottiglie di tequila, a quanto pare. Il mio portafogli dice così, credo, non riesco a fare molto bene i conti adesso, ma non importa. E la mia ragazza è stata lì accanto a me anche se non beve, a sentirmi parlare di cose di cui tu non hai mai sentito parlare. E sta qui a guardarmi perché lo sa che non sono proprio... E io sono un disastro ma lei ha scelto me. Ha scelto me per passare le giornate, ha scelto me per guardarle le spalle quando lottiamo contro gente come te e ha scelto di pomiciare con me quando non abbiamo niente da fare.”  
  
Cassandra assottiglia lo sguardo, mentre Stephanie alza entrambi i pollici, con un enorme sorriso. “Steph...” la chiama a bassa voce.  
  
“E quindi 'fanculo. 'Fanculo, perché Cassandra ha scelto me. I tipi che assegnano borse di studio hanno scelto me.” Si porta una mano sul petto. “E hanno visto qualcosa di bello in me. E se loro lo possono vedere, allora sai che c'è?, anche tu avresti potuto vederlo. Ma non l'hai fatto. E allora non ti meriti niente. E allora vaffanculo.  
  
“Io sono abbastanza” biascica, puntando il dito contro il citofono. “Io sono abbastanza” ripete un po' più ad alta voce.  
  
C'è un momento di silenzio, in cui Stephanie alza le braccia una seconda volta, iniziando a camminare verso Cassandra, un po' lentamente, probabilmente imitando le scene dei film in cui c'è un'esplosione alla spalle del personaggio di turno. Cassandra non può non sorridere.  
  
“Mi dispiace” dice la voce, rompendo il momento di trionfo. “Per tuo padre. Ma ho chiamato la polizia lo stesso.”  
  
Cassandra sbatte la mano contro la fronte, prima di afferrare il polso di Stephanie e trascinarla via, non correndo, ma marciando veloce. Anche se la polizia sicuramente non risponderà a una chiamata per disturbo della quiete pubblica. Sono a Gotham, in fondo. Questa volta potrebbe anche essere un bene.   
  
“Ne avevo bisogno, sai Cass?” le dice Stephanie, mentre viene trascinata tra le strade di notte di Gotham. “È stata una fortuna passare davanti alla mia vecchia casa.” Si guarda intorno, Cassandra a malapena le fa caso, guardando a destra e a sinistra per essere sicura di non trovarsi in mezzo a una rissa, o peggio. “Penso che adesso dovremmo parlare con il falso papà per fargli sapere che usciamo insieme. Magari fa quella faccia tipo waaah non Cassie.” Scoppia a ridere. “Sarebbe così divertente!”  
  
Cassandra alza un lato delle labbra e rallenta il passo fino a fermarsi completamente, girandosi verso Stephanie, che adesso ha gli occhi rossi. Non si era resa conto che aveva pianto. Ha ancora le orecchie rosse. Le gote rosee. E tira su col naso. “Sarebbe divertente” le fa eco Cassandra, facendo scivolare la sua mano in quella di lei,   
  
E Stephanie le sorride.  
  
  



End file.
